Kokoro!
by Stine chan USA
Summary: Kokoro's are a bit like Hetalia units. They are "robots with a heart" and they are made from new Japanese technology and are great not just for otakus but for everyone. Well, my friends and I happen to have a few and they can be fun or just a handful! This summary sucks -A-'
1. Kokoro Iceland and Friends

"Thanks!" I shouted to my parents as I ran up the stairs and ran into my room and jumped into my bed. I held a small package, a gift, which my parents gave me for a good year in school. My sister opened hers carefully and my brother ripped open the wrapping. I tried to take the pieces of tape off to open it without ripping anything, but got impatient and ended up tearing it apart. As soon as I took the wrapping paper off, I carefully opened the box. It better be what I asked for.

I stared at the little, keychain-sized doll in front of me that I had gotten for all A's this year. It was adorable, looked like Iceland, was made out of the newest technology in the world, and was all the rage not just for otakus, but for people around the world. It was a capsule that held something even more exciting.

It was called a 'Kokoro' or heart and they came in almost all anime characters. From my understanding, it was a robot with a personality and it could be your friend. They could even cook you breakfast! (If that's what you want, than don't buy the England Kokoro) My friend, Chloe, had two already. She liked to spend her money on anything for otakus…

"A robot with a heart" I said as a read off the starter package, which came with a Kokoro, a keychain to hold the capsules, and a code lock. "Type in your three-digit code and watch it come to life." Easy enough. I've seen my friends do it a bunch of times. I typed in a three number code… and it seemed as though Iceland had pixelated in front of me.

"Hello. I'm Iceland… but I guess you could call me Emil, which is my human name…" I stared at him in surprise. It was like a human and it was life sized, too! And then I glomped him.

"Christine…" My sister, Courtney, called me over to look at her Kokoro. "It's so cute…" In the center of her room was Chibi Hetaloid Japan, singing 'The Disappearance'.

Courtney, being my frugal twin sister, had decided to get a chibi Kokoro, which cost a bit less than a full-sized one.

"I want to hug it," she said.

"…"

In the next room, David's bedroom, you could hear the sound of toy guns being fired and a lot of yelling and laughing.

"Yahoo!" My younger brother yelled. "Sealand is awesome!"

"Pewpewpewpewpew. Ha, got you!" A little boy around my brother's age was running around with a gun and was shooting just about anything. Great. Just great.

I turned to Emil and said, "Come on, I'm going to show you to Chloe." I then grabbed his hand, ran down the stairs, and out the front door.

"Stine! OMG. He's so KAWAII!" squealed Chloe, my bestie, who had also glomped him when she saw him. "I want to show him to my Kokoros!" Chloe bounced around looking for her keychain. As soon as she found it, England and Sebastian from Black Butler appeared. She smiled evilly and put her hands to her hips, Haruhi style. "They are my glomp slaves!"

"Oh Iceland, how have you been?" Arthur said with an English accent. Emil said good then nodded. He seemed pretty shy…

"My Lady, is that really proper?" Sebastian also said with an English accent, as he looked up at Chloe, who was dancing to Love and Joy while bouncing on the couch.

"Alright who gave her sugar?" Courtney, for she had also come along, demanded.

"She had asked for a fancy dessert," Sebastian stated. I looked at him and glared.

"Don't always give her sweets. She is now on a diet, commended by me," I said.

"Diets are LAME!" a new voice shouted. "Heroes don't have to go on diets!" Chloe stopped dancing, ran to the person, and glomped him.

"Hey! You can't hug my Kokoro, Chloe!" Chloe's younger brother, William, shouted. "He's not yours!" So William had an America Kokoro… Interesting…

"But he's a hero…" Chloe had gone into extreme hyper mode.

"Hey, William, little man, let's play some video games!" Alfred bellowed again.

"I'm totally gonna beat you in Super Smash Bros. Brawl!" William said. "CHALLENGE ACCEPTED."

"Er… Chloe? Stop fangasming over every manga character you see. Let's come back to our house though because I'm seriously allergic to your cat…" I managed to say before I nose bleeded due to my cat allergies.

"So… How are your Kokoros?" I asked Chloe awkwardly. Gee this makes them sound like animals or Pokémon… China, I choose you!

"They're adorable but almost complete opposites! Sebas-chan is a great cook and totally calm and can do like anything and Art-kun is a horrible chef and has a tsundere thing going on and boy does he cuss a lot and it's so cute and…"

I stared at Iceland as Chloe rambled on and on about how she wanted a Vocaloid Kokoro and this and that. Kokoros were actually a pretty cheap price for such fancy technology and with the money I had now, I could go to the shop and buy another one.

"…that song is so cute and I'm totally awesome," Chloe finished. She proceeded to hugging Iceland and Courtney, who had pretty much the same reaction and shoved her away. Hetaloid Japan was singing something in the background.

"I've got an idea as awesome as Prussia!" Chloe bellowed. Courtney plugged her ears.

"What is it? Nothing is as awesome as Prussia," I asked.

"Let's go show everybody our EPIC KOKOROS!"

So we ended up walking through the neighborhood searching for our other otaku friends. (Yes, in here, we all live in the same neighborhood)

"Hey it's Sarah!" I said and pointed at one of the community swing sets. "And her Kokoros."

"Sarah! SARAH, SARAH, SARAH, SARAH!" Chloe shouted at our friend.

"Eh! Oh hi guys," Sarah waved hello from a swing. Next to her, Finland was laughing as he jumped off the swing. Sweden watched from a park bench.

"Hello Chloe and Christine and Courtney!" Finland greeted happily. Chloe glomped all of them…

"So Sarah, look at our Kokoros!" Chloe somehow showed her England, Sebastian, Hetaloid Japan, and my Iceland to her.

"Are they new?" Sarah giggled. "My mom got me Finland and Sweden to play with. Finland plays with me and Sweden watches over us!" Sarah was extremely childish…

"Sarah! Your mom wants us home to eat lunch!" Finland yelled from where he was sitting.

"Ok!" Sarah called back. "Bye guys!" She ran off. Chloe stood there in defeat.

"And we finally found someone!" she raged.

"Err…." I sighed.

We went back home.

**Well that certainly was random... This was based on a dream I had... I will write more though... Please... Review...**

**Christine: ME! Hyper sometimes ans loves to hang around friends, has Iceland**

**Courtney: My serious twin sister, has Chibi Hetaloid Japan**

**Chloe: My best friend, has England and Sebastian**

**Sarah: Likes to tell lame jokes, has Finland and Sweden**


	2. Kokoro Vietnam and Friends

So today, I'm going shopping with my friends to buy new Kokoros! And other stuff of course. Kokoros are sold at the Kokoro Shop!

"Well, duh Christine," Chloe rolled her eyes. "Kokoros are sold at the Kokoro Shop! Yep, how did I not guess?"

… Anyways, at the Kokoro Shop, They have things you can buy for Kokoros, too! The walls are lined with anime and manga keychain figures. It so hard to choose one!

"I want these two," Courtney says and points to Japan and Vietnam. I look at her in amazement.

"You have enough money for two!" I practically yell at her.

"Yes you idiot. You just spend all yours on clothes." Courtney takes her new Kokoros and adds them to her keychain. "I'm going to the bookstore now. See you later."

"EH? I don't know which ones to choose!" I'm a very wishy-washy person. I explode because there are so many choices.

Courtney's POV kind of…

Courtney walks to the book store and runs into some problems…

"Eek! That man just stole my purse!"

Courtney turns around and sees a ski masked man (what in the world?) running down the street, clutching a Vera Bradley (That is a brand name by the way)

"… Vietnam, Japan," She punches in the code for her new Kokoros quickly. "I want you two to…" Courtney thought for a moment. "…punish that man for stealing. And give that woman back her purse."

"Hai."

"…"

They blocked the masked thief and punished him severely (?) Japan pointed a katana to his neck while Vietnam just whacked him repeatedly with her oar. They stopped when the man was unconscious and Vietnam tossed the woman back her purse.

"Thank… you?" the woman said, a bit startled and disturbed.

"No problem."

Courtney put her Kokoros away and continued to walk to the book store. Once she got there, she read the newest books in Black Butler, Bleach, Naruto, and various other stuff.

TWO HOURS LATER… Back to my POV

"Courts!"

"Court-chan!"

"I got a new Kokoro! And new clothing!" I shout.

"SHHHHHH!" Oops forgot we're in a book store. Sorry…

"Which Kokoro did you get?" Courtney asked. I dig through my bag to find the keychain and…

"Fem! America," I whisper excitedly. "I didn't know they had Nyo characters! I also learned that they don't have 2p characters." Chloe looks mad at that fact and Courtney stares at me like I'm dumb (Which I am)

"I know that already… It was listed in the Hetalia Kokoros part of the catalog," she showed me a Kokoro catalog and I feel stupider… "They don't have them for safety reasons. But you can buy that special stuff at the Kokoro Shop to make them look 2p."

"Coooooooooooooooool," I flipped through the catalog.

**... random chapter is random... This was a crack chapter :D Ending was random, too.**

**For some reason... It was also part of my dream...**

**It was really short. Yep Courtney and her buddies beating up random guy.**

**And thank you Annabelle-Sicily-Vargas (I probably spelled that wrong...) for reviewing! Everybody should have an Iceland Kokoro.**

**Maybe I should do some type of contest where the winner gets to be in this story and have Kokoros :) That would be cute...**


	3. Kokoro Germany and Friends

The alarm clock on my bed stand blared. I got up drowsily, got dressed, and clumsily ran into a wall in my way downstairs (I actually do that a lot). I ate my breakfast quickly and got ready for school. Since I live in a community and I live almost exactly 1 mile away from school, my choice is to either walk there, bike there, or ask my mom to give me a ride to school. Good thing my mom doesn't work so my sister, brother, and I managed to get to school by car. As soon as I got there, I met up with some of my friends Chloe, Sarah, Katelyn, Hannah, Mary, and Holly.

"GOOD MORNING!" shouted Chloe. "I just got a Crona Kokoro! He's epic!" (He's from Soul Eater)

"Cool…" I say sleepily. "Hello Emil." I take out my Iceland Kokoro and greet him. School rule is only one Kokoro out at a time if you have one, since they are quite popular. Or else the school would be really crowded. I'm not taking out Amelia (Fem! US) because she can get really hyper and that isn't really a good thing in a crowded classroom.

"Ok first Science, then Math, then Language Arts, then Social Studies, then Music, and then P.E." I mumble, wondering if there are any substitutes today. Since the invention of Kokoros, some school systems use them for education. In our school, teachers often take breaks and Kokoros become the substitutes.

"I think we have a Kokoro for Math, Music, P.E." I noticed Holly's Kokoro say (or was that Holly?). It turned out to be Holly, but she looks a lot like Canada (She really freaking does), so it's hard to tell her and her Canada Kokoro apart…

I walked along the hallway with Iceland, trying to avoid other people's hyper Kokoros.

"Hey, Stine-chan! What's, like, up?" KK said happily. KK was an exact copy of her Poland Kokoro except the she was a girl and she had glasses. She tossed her short blond hair and waved her hands around crazily. "I just had a sleepover with Chloe and we were, like, reading our fan fictions, and we were, like, OMG, and then we were, like, NO! Don't die Lithuania because in Chloe's epic fanfic is about, like, murder and so the killer with, like, a weird name is all, like, I'm gonna kill you! And then she, like, send the nations' besties to kill them and when Liet goes to pick up some stuff on, like, an errand and then he, like, gets his feet chopped up and then his eyeballs disappear, like, but not really, and then he's killed."

Iceland just stood there, paralyzed and I stared into space while Poland and KK had a conversation at, like, light speed.

"Come on Emil… She's dangerous. Bye, KK. Bye, Poland." I waved and made my way into science class. Sheesh, only Chloe can survive her speech…

Unfortunately, there was no substitute Kokoro for Science so I practically slept through that class (How do I get all A's?)

After my nap, I walked down the hallway and entered my Math class, which Holly said had a Kokoro teaching today. I sat down at my seat and Iceland sat on the top while we waited for the substitute. I chatted with Katelyn, Holly, and Chloe, while Iceland chatted with other Hetalia Kokoros owned by students.

"Good Morning!" The door slammed open as our substitute walked in and wrote his name on the smart board. "I am Ludwig, a Hetalia Kokoro! I'm also known as Germany, but you can call me Mr. Ludwig!" He paused. "I vill be teaching Math today."

Chloe jumped up and down in her seat excitedly, which was rare in math class or even school. Holly looked startled, Katelyn, a Russia role player and Russia Kokoro owner, smiled evilly… I groaned.

"Vhat vas that?" Mr. Ludwig glared at me.

"N-nothing sir!" I stuttered and sat up straight.

"Good!" he looked at a packet of worksheets and handed them out. "Now please get started on these. You may vhisper, but it must strictly be about math!"

Iceland looked terrified so I put him away. I got to work on the packet and managed to get it done after asking Katelyn and Holly some questions. I waited for a few minutes and decided that since we were done, I would silently teach Katelyn how to draw certain chibis, like Russia chibi or something. I drew something on a piece a scratch paper and waited for her to copy it. I drew another of the Allies then of the Axis.

"Vhat are you two doing?" demanded Mr. Ludwig.

"I'm not talking!" I surrendered. Germany walked over and looked at the funny faces I drew on the chibis. Chloe cringed (even though she was probably laughing like a maniac mentally) Germany's looked like this: =A=

Uh- oh…

"Since you were not actually talking, I vill cut down on your punishment!" He bellowed. "But this is disrespectful, so 5 laps around the building!"

I face palmed and went outside to run. For Katelyn, is should be easy because she's on the track team and has really long legs. I'm not physically strong and I'm short.

After THAT horrible experience, I continued to Language Arts, where I could eat lunch.

"Hola ¿cómo estás?" my friend Yarilee greeted. I waited in the lunch line with Lauren, Yarilee, and Hannah, my lunch buddies. Courtney brought her lunch and was chatting with Japan.

"So how 'ya been America?" Hannah said to me. (I'm a Fem! America role player)

"Good! Except Math… How are the koalas and kangaroos?" I asked. Hannah is Australia btw.

"Pft. They're fine!" Hannah said, playing along. Lauren and Yarilee were talking about their Kokoros and/or something perverted…

Lauren had no Kokoros but was a France role player. Yarilee (a Spain role player! She has a crush on Spain :D) had her Spain Kokoro out and was talking to him in Spanish while Lauren looked confused, but then started flirting with some other person.

We got our lunch, sat down, and ended up having a contest for who could laugh like France and America the best. Hannah won the France laugh and I won the America laugh. Yarilee and Spain were pretending to be talking tomatoes and annoying Courtney. Hannah, her Australia Kokoro, and I were making weird faces at Iceland, trying to get him to laugh, and Lauren was trying to do the French laugh.

"What are you trying to do?" Iceland asked, looking like he was going to laugh a little.

"WE ARE TRYING TO MAKE YOU LAUGH!" Hannah yelled, and then put on a Russia imitation.

"Pfft…" Iceland turned around.

"Ohehehehe! Ohohe! This is ***** hard!" Lauren slammed her fist on the table.

"-and then we should have a pool party at Hannah's house!" Yarilee was giggling. Lauren turned around.

"We should skinny dip!" she shouted excitedly.

"NO."

After that weird thing we called a lunch, I went to Social Studies. The part that surprised me was that we actually had a substitute. So Rukia from Bleach was attempting to teach us history by using horribly drawn faces of Hetalia characters. Chloe had a blast and I sat there squinting at the chalk board, trying to figure out what her drawings are. Once we were released from Social Studies, I went to my locker and packed up my things. Iceland and I went to Music class next, and was greeted by, you guessed it, AUSTRIA!

Chloe was not in Music class so fortunately, Mr. Austria did not get glomped some more. I sat with Katelyn and Holly, my hetalians in Music, and waited for class to get started. All we really did was sing a few songs and composed 1 piano piece for the class so I was ready to get to P.E., hoping for a Hetalia Kokoro substitute.

And it was Switzerland.

"Do your warm-up and get ready to play dodge ball!" he shouted through a megaphone. We played 5 rounds, well the boys and a few girls did anyways because a lot of the girls sit on the side to chat, and the school bell rang for the end of the day.

"Time to go home Emil!" I shouted at my Kokoro. "Bye everyone! See you tomorrow!" I found Courtney, Japan, David, and Sealand and we all jumped on the golf cart to go home.

**Yep that was random**

**I dont' own almost everything soooo**

**Yes we ride golfcarts in my Georgia (the state) community because everything is really close by. The schools, the pool, neighborhoods, stores, other stuff...**

**Maybe I should make a poll for favorite Kokoro so far... or something.**

**Sorry I did spell my first reviewer's name wrong. It was Annabella-Sicily-Vargas. Oops...**

**I need ideas for other chapters PLEASE!**


	4. Kokoro France and Friends

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HANNAH!" Chloe, Mary, Holly, KK, Sarah, Courtney, Katelyn, Yarilee, Lauren, and I, well, we all yelled at Hannah.

"Happy B-day mate!" Australia cheered.

It was the middle of summer. We were all celebrating Hannah's birthday at her house. All of us, including all of our Kokoros, were dressed for the pool. Courtney, Katelyn, and Holly were messing with Hannah's bow and arrow set, I was bouncing on her trampoline with Hannah and Chloe, and anyone else was either in the pool or munching on some cake. Lauren was trying to get Yarilee and Spain to skinny dip…

"OMG, Lauren, get that perverted Kokoro away from me!" Mary was screeching.

"Come on mon chérie*," Lauren waved her hand. "He's pretty harmless." Lauren's new France Kokoro was checking out the *cough* view. Mary, our England role player, was freaking out and ending up raging (PIRATE MODE!). France will be in the hospital now… (Just kidding!)

"Present time!" Fem! America shouted. Everyone stopped where they were and rushed over to the picnic table. Amelia (Fem! America) picked up a small package and handed to Hannah.

"That's from me and Courtney!" I shouted over the excited chatter. Hannah took it and tore up the wrapping paper.

"YES! Another Kokoro! It's New Zealand!" She picked up the keychain and dangled it in front of Australia's face. New Zealand pixelated.

"Hello! I'm New Zealand. Just to let you know, I'm a girl." She winked and sat down in between Australia and Hannah.

"Awesome!" Hannah fist bumped me. "HETALIA!"

"I'm going to open this one!" Hannah pointed at a huge present (The size of David), read the card (To our Hannah, from your Mom and Dad), and ripped the box open.

"Ruff!" A small white puppy popped its head over the cardboard box.

"It looks like Hanatamago! It looks like Hanatamago! It looks like Hanatamago! It looks like Hanatamago! It looks like Hanatamago! It looks like Hanatamago! It looks like Hanatamago! It looks like Hanatamago!" Sarah and Finland shouted at once.

The puppy cocked its head and jumped. On a frog.

"Ah! Obtenez cette chose sur moi!**!" France was yelling.

"I know! His name will be Casper," Hannah said, totally oblivious to the destruction Casper was doing to France.

"Non il ne mord pas***!" France was shouted and attempting to shake the dog off his leg. We were all either were laughing like crazy, trying to hold it in (Courtney was biting herself!), or as oblivious as Hannah. Hannah's mom tried to ignore the crazy chaos.

"What in everything French." Lauren munched on her cake. "What are you doing France?"

"I am trying to get this dog off of me!" France yelled and waved his hands in the air elegantly (?). "It is as annoying as that Brit!"

"Hey!" England and Mary said at the same time.

"Well, that's probably true," Lauren joked. England and Mary glared, their eyebrows flaring.

"… I don't have a good feeling about this," Iceland said to Finland.

And all the comments ended with a fight…

"Don't call me a frog!"

"…"

"What the-?"

"Don't touch my Kokoro that way you-!"

"…"

"How could you say such a thing!"

"Ugly Brit!"

Everyone else watched in amusement as it was the battle of the century. The French vs. the English give or take a few.

"Um… Why don't we push these four, plus anyone else who wants to fight, out into the street and we can go bike to the Frozen Yogurt Shop for frozen yogurt," Hannah suggested.

"I'm in!" I shouted. "Hey Emil and Amelia, do you want some? I'll buy if you guys don't have enough Kokoro points (Kokoro money?)."

"Thank you," Iceland said.

"Okey dokey!" US agreed.

"I'm in, too!"

"I'm also in…"

"Me, too!"

Soon enough, almost everybody was going to the Frozen Yogurt Shop.

"Um… What do we do about Lauren, England, Mary, and France?" Ice asked.

"Leave 'em behind!" Chloe laughed. "They can rot in this heat… MwahahahaHAHAHAHA!"

"…" Ice blinked. Amelia put her thumbs up.

"Nice evil laugh."

And thus Hannah's Birthday was almost forgotten.

"But she got free yogurt cuz we told them that it was her birthday!" Chloe shouted.

And thus Hannah's Birthday party was moved into the Frozen Yogurt Shop. Even the employees celebrated.

***- my dear**

****- Get that thing off me!**

*****- No don't bite there!**

**Our Role Playing Friends (Which might explain theire choice in Kokoros)**

**Christine (ME): Fem! America**

**Courtney: Japan**

**Chloe: China**

**Sarah: Finland**

**Mary: England**

**Holly: Canada**

**KK: Poland**

**Lauren: France**

**Yarilee: Spain**

**David: Romano**

**Hannah: Australia**

**Katelyn: Russia**

**Thanks Annabella-Sicily-Vargas for giving me this idea and cosplayadict for reviewing.**

**My sister (who also has a Fanfic account) is getting more reviews than me. I'm sad.**

**I need to make a list on who has which Kokoro...**

**Hannah did just recently get a white Hanatamago-ish puppy named Casper so I decided to add him in...**

**I do not own stuff...**

**Did I need to say anything else? ... Stine is my nickname btw. (Who knows why?)**

**Stine-chan out! **


	5. Kokoro Key and Friends?

**Kokoro Key!**

These are our main role players. I kinda listed them so you know more about them. The Kokoros listed are the ones they have so far (WE WILL GET MORE, TRUST ME). Who is your favorite character so far?

**Christine (me)- Fem! America**

Kokoros- Iceland, Fem! America

Details- Will get hyper with food, have sudden bursts of energy, will laugh at_ anything_, loves Hetalia pairings, scared of the dark, ghosts, ghosts stories, haunted houses, creepy things, horror games and movies, infinity, and parodoxes

**Courtney- Japan**

Kokoros- Chibi Hetaloid Japan, Japan, Vietnam

Details- quiet, will snap when annoyed, loves to read, really crazy, curly hair

**Chloe- China**

Kokoros- England, Sebastian, Crona

Details- crazy hyper, otaku crazy, loud shouty person, she's only China because she's Chinese, looks a bit like China, and loves Shinatty-chan and cute things

**Mary- England**

Kokoros- Chibi England, Natsu, Ichigo

Details- anger issues, horrible cook (burned herself while cooking rice. In a rice cooker), loves to read really random manga, has tons of pets, loves tea

**Holly- Canada**

Kokoros- Canada, Happy, Hanataro

Details- looks exactly like Canada, quiet, Mary's twin (they looks nothing alike), anyone who doesn't know her thinks she's a guy

**Sarah- Finland**

Kokoros- Finland, Sweden

Details- happy, cheerful, freaks out with the mention of Sweden, likes to tell lame jokes, does magic tricks, loves Christmas

**KK- Poland**

Kokoros- Poland, Fey (custom OC Kokoro)

Details- talks really fast, has strong feelings for certain topics and will talk a lot about it, looks like Poland

**Lauren- France**

Kokoros- France

Details- perverted, trying to learn French, can't do the France laugh, one of Yarilee's best friends

**Yarilee- Spain**

Kokoros- Spain, Chibi Romano

Details- very happy-go-lucky, loves cute stuff, loves tomatoes, has crush on Spain, will sometimes speak rapid Spanish

**Hannah- Australia**

Kokoros- Australia, New Zealand

Details- for some reason likes to make fun of Canada/Holly, loves to explore, always doing some form of exercising (running, biking, climbing trees… other surviving skills), loves dingoes

**Katelyn- Russia**

Kokoros- Russia, Chibi Russia

Details- likes to say kolkolkolkol and bubbles, wears a lot of scarves though they are more colorful, stays in touch with fashion, creepy Russia stare, loves to draw chibis

**David- Romano**

Kokoros- Sealand, Chibi Romano

Details- says bad words without knowing, seems bipolar, likes sweets, will get annoyed if you pet his head, violent little boy : D

**William- Sealand**

Kokoros- America, Red

Details- hyper, loud, likes video games, gets psycho on sugar


	6. Kokoro Australia and Friends

**Sorry this took so long. I was writing another story except it's original. I'm gonna publish it when I finish I think... My sister has published a few books. It's a lot of fun looking them up on amazon or barnes and nobles and finding out you can buy them...**

"Let's GO!" Courtney snapped and shouted at me. I jammed more stuff into my backpack and hung my Kokoro keychain on my wrist.

"Ok, ok! I'm coming! Just wait a sec!" I shouted back. I threw my backpack onto my back, grabbed my cell phone, and hopped into the car.

"Is everyone ready for a weekend of awesomeness?" Chloe bellowed into the forest. Yep, that's right, the forest. Our friends were having a summer camping trip with no adults (they challenged us if we could camp in the woods with no supervision). So we were basically alone other than our Kokoros, a few random patrolling park rangers, and wild animals.

"This should be a piece of cake!" Hannah rolled up her sleeves. "I hike all the time!" She grabbed about 5 bags and a tent and ran into the woods.

"…" Courtney stared at the little dust trail. "I kinda don't want to do this. I'd rather stay at home."

"Um… I'll help Holly get some stuff. KK, throw that phone away. Chloe and Lauren, can you actually help carry your own bag at least?" I commanded. I got the food bag and followed Hannah into the forest.

"Sure thing!" Chloe saluted. She grabbed a lot of bags and ran for the trail.

"Why did I agree to come here anyways?" Lauren sniffed. "It's really hot."

We all met up at the camp site. Personally, I don't think Chloe, Courtney, Holly, Mary, Lauren, KK, Hannah, and I won't be able to last a day in the forest. Well, Lauren anyways. Why did she come along? Courtney, Hannah, and I go into the woods at least once a week (then after, we bike to the Frozen Yogurt Shop), Mary and Holly are natural survivors, and KK and Chloe will be either complaining the whole time, or laughing with awesomeness the whole time. Lauren and her Francy pants… I don't even want to talk about it.

"So who wants to go on a hike?" Australia shouted. He looked around at the stares that everybody gave him. "What?"

"Let's set up the tents first," Mary suggested. I struggled to put up a tent with Hannah and we ended having to get out Kokoros to help us (which made it worse) so we ended up falling into a heap and getting Courtney and Holly to do it for us. Chloe, Sebastian, KK, and Fey had decided to use the bendy iron rod things to fence each other. Mary put up her own tent and had to help Lauren, who was gossiping with France.

"-and who is that girl I see with Austria? She is quite a beauté," France's eyes twinkled (shivers up spine).

"Oh, that's Ellen and her Kokoro Austria. He is her music teacher," Lauren answered and waved. "Did you know she is good at instruments and is a star on her swim team?"

"Quite the accomplished woman…" France sighed. Lauren punched him.

"No perverted thoughts about people I know!"

I sighed… This will be a long trip.

"Got one!" Amelia yelled. She reeled the mid-sized fish in and plopped it into the bucket. "Are you sure you guys are gonna eat this stuff?"

"Yeah, it's probably good for you!" Hannah said and flipped through one of Courtney's survival books that she brought along.

"What do you mean probably?" Chloe gagged. "I think I'm going to go vegetarian after this!" She watched as Australia, New Zealand, and Japan scaled the fish.

"Personally, this is fun," Courtney said as she reeled in a large mouth bass. "I like fishing and go often with Viet and Kiku."

"That's nice," Lauren commented. She struggled to get a worm on the hook and pushed it to France. He pushed it back. This odd fight continued for a few minutes.

"Look at what I got! I found a bunch of blackberries. I tested them, too, so I know they're safe." Mary walked out from behind a bush holding a large quantity of berries in her shirt. Her mouth was covered in black juice. England walked behind her and was probably plotting something magical?

"Like, how would you know if you, like, die from them?" Poland and KK said at the same time. "Hey you just said what I said! Hahaha! No seriously stop. Stop!"

"Quit you guys, that's freaky," Canada whispered from behind Holly. Nobody heard him…

"Hey, mates, I think we caught enough fish for dinner!" Australia called. New Zealand and Japan nodded.

"Ok, back to base camp!" Amelia yelled and marched back to the tents.

"You know this was pretty good for our first day," I said and took a bite out of my s'more.

"Yeah. These s'mores are pretty good." Emil took a bite out of his s'more. Kokoros don't need to eat so he politely refused the fish but I ended up letting him try a s'more.

"Today was awesome!" Amelia was shouting at Courtney and Japan. Hannah, Chloe, KK, and their respective Kokoros were laughing at something KK said, Lauren was gossiping, and Mary and Holly were wrestling (they do that a lot).

We all stayed up to around midnight, joking, laughing, and having a good time. Eventually, we all ended up retiring to our sleeping bags (Except Chloe, who fell asleep on a log) hoping that tomorrow would be just as fun.

**They are still camping and will be crazy in the next chapter. I will introduce another friend.**

**Reviews! :D**

**Stine-chan out!**


	7. Kokoro Greece and Friends

...

"Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey!"

"WHAT!" I woke up with a start and sat straight up. Someone was yelling and cooking eggs, bacon, and… fish?

"Breakfast time!" Amelia yelled and hopped out from her Kokoro keychain. How many times have I told her to stop doing that and that it's unnecessary for her to eat? That girl is going to get fat someday.

I rose from my… was I sleeping in a bag? Oh right, my friends and I are on a camping trip with our Kokoros.

"Why am I sleeping outside a tent?" Chloe questioned and sat up from her log.

"We, like, didn't want to wake you so we, like, left you there," KK answered and sat next to Poland on a fold-out chair. All of us came out from our tents and sat on either logs, chairs, or the ground.

"I'm so tired I'm gonna die!" I groaned and fell back into my chair.

Hannah, Courtney, and Holly (They seem to be the only reliable ones) had made the breakfast, which was actually pretty good for left-over fish. We ate breakfast in groggy silence because most of us were too tired to talk, other than KK and Poland who had begun to chat away about Chloe's new gruesome fanfic.

"-so I was, like, OMG!"

"OMG, gasp! I wonder what happens next?"

"so , like, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah!" The rest of us stared at them in annoyance or amusement. Chloe snapped, rose from her log, and yelled.

"SPOILER ALERT! The killer is Poland! He killed his best friend because he was ordered to!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO, how could I, like, do such a horrible thing?" Poland threw his hands up in the air dramatically. KK patted him on the back and fake wept.

"It's going to be ok…" Again, annoyed and amused stares.

The group finished their breakfast and Hannah decided that we should explore the area and have some fun. The large group walked along the creek for a while and decided to stop and eat lunch at some tree stumps.

"This is actually pretty fun," Lauren said. "Though it is pretty sweaty." We ate our fill and rested for a good hour. Courtney jumped.

"What is it Court-chan?" Chloe asked.

"I think something is watching us." She pointed at some bushes that were rustling really loudly.

"It's probably a SQUIRREL!" Hannah did the 'a-dog-saw-a-squirrel' look into the distance.

"No seriously Hannah." Courtney bopped her on the head. "I'm going to get Japan to go see what it is…" Chloe stood up, walked over to the moving bush, and kicked it really hard (She's on the soccer team!).

"OW! What did you do that for China?"

"Raigne?" We looked at the girl who limped out from under the bush. "What in the *****ing world are you doing here?"

"Chloe! Like, language!" KK said with a flourish. Raigne scratched her head and pulled a few twigs out of her hair.

"I finally got out of the stupid bush. It was trying to eat me!" She yelled excitedly. "How did you know I was there?" Raigne was a grade older than us but was in our Hetalia group. She was a bit like Chloe and KK combined plus extra hyperness and otakuness.

"We didn't," Holly said simply. Nobody noticed her. Chloe shrugged.

"Well thanks anyways," Raigne bounced up and down, over brimming with hyperness. "So what are you guys doing here?"

"We're on a camping trip with our Kokoros," Mary said and showed her England and Ichigo.

"Cool… It's KAWAII ENGLAND!" She burst out and jumped up and down some more.

"Speaking of which," Chloe began. "You of all people should have Kokoros right? How many do you have?" Raigne dug through her bag but gave up and just showed us the contents.

"I have 41," She yelped with joy and brought out the Axis, Allies, and a bunch of the Hetalia crew. We stared at her wide-eyed.

"40 freaking 1!" Chloe yelled. "How in the *** did you get 41? I only have 3! And I spend a majority of my money on them!" Raigne danced around a tree stump and glomped Courtney, who froze and elbowed her in the face.

"I babysit." Raigne rubbed her bruised face.

"Raigne," I said. "I wouldn't trust you with my pet rock. Who would let you babysit their kids?"

"Like, everyone!" she cheered and put her Kokoros away. "So can I come with you guys? I want to camp, too!"

"Er… How did you get into this forest anyways?" Mary asked.

"Well, I was playing hide-and-seek with my non-Kokoro friends and my Kokoro friends. And then I got lost." Raigne laughed and sat down. "Thailand was chasing me cuz I took his jacket." (Thailand as in a role playing non-Kokoro friend. I don't remember his name)

Courtney face-palmed.

"Ok… Fine you can come," Chloe sighed.

"YAY!" Raigne followed us back to our camp.

**Yep this was randomish. Raigne likes to glomp people and is totally crazy overload. Once she tried to glomp Court but Court elbowed her in the face. sooo...**

**Lala disclaimer: I don't own a lot of this stuff, except idea of course and me**

**I made a poll. Which of my friends is da awesomest? Something like that. I didn't enclude Raigne though... oops.**

**Raigne is a Greece roleplayer btw but I don't even know why. Though it probably explains the chapter name.**

**Imma beggin for reviews. plz.**


	8. Kokoro Canada and Friends

"Ok so we have one day of no-parents freedom," Chloe said. Raigne nodded enthusiastically.

"So what should we do now?" Mary asked. Everybody else shrugged.

"We should totally, like, have a party!" Poland and KK danced together. Courtney and Mary, the book worms, used an easily five inch book to knock them out.

"KK! POLAND! SPEAK TO ME!" Chloe and Raigne shouted at the limp bodies. I sighed. Everyone seemed to be tag teaming or something.

Mary, Holly, Natsu, and Australia started to wrestle, England and France had started a verbal fight with a few other Kokoros cheering, and Raigne and Chloe were fangasming over the remaining Kokoros. Japan was taking pictures (Wait wut?) and Iceland was rubbing his forehead.

"Hey, Raigne, where did you go?" Chloe had stopped hugging Sebastian and was looking around for Raigne. "You're not Canada-"

"Hey," Holly and Canada said quietly.

"-so come on out! You're not an invisible Canadian."

A large bush rustled.

"Found you!" Chloe kicked the bush and-

"RAWR!" an actually fairly medium sized grizzly roared and thrashed out of the bush.

"OMG, LIKE, RUN!"

We ran for our lives.

"Mary! Have Ichigo do something! Or Chloe! You have an epic Sebastian!" Hannah shouted.

Mary and Holly skidded to a stop, but did NOT take out their Kokoros. They proceeded to wrestling the poor bear. That bear did not see THAT coming.

After a few minutes of dumbly staring at the tussle, we finally gave up on trying to find how any of this is logical.

_THUMP_

The grizzly fell, unconscious, to the ground.

"…"

"How did you do that?" Amelia shouted.

"I hit its pressure points." Mary nodded with satisfaction. And of course Holly was forgotten.

"Good job, Holly," Canada quietly congratulated her.

_Beep! Beep!_

"Hey! How was camping, girls and Kokoros?" my dad asked from the car. "Holy cow! Is that a bear?"

"Yes, yes it is." Chloe did the Haruhi thing again, with Raigne and some of the more hyper Kokoros.

"… Well, are you guys ready to go?" he asked.

"Yep!" Amelia shouted and flung herself into the keychain. I swear I could hear her scream "MCDONALD'S!" even in keychain form.

We threw the stuff in the trunk and the trunk of another parent's car. You really thought we'd all fit in our car?

"So what's with the bear?" my dad looked at the bound up grizzly.

"It attacked us after Chloe kicked it," Courtney said.

"Chloe, you shouldn't be kicking wild and dangerous animals. They're, well, wild and dangerous."

"Yes, Mr. Huynh."

**Ok this chapter was short cuz I got distracted in writing another story.**

**And sorry for the lack of Hetalia characters. You must be bored of my OCs/real people...**

**I wanted to add a bear in the camping trip.**

**Whoever reviews gets a... a... uh... a... hug from Ice?**

**Iceland: You can't volunteer me!**

**Me: I just did! Look at all your adoring fans!**

**...**

**Iceland: Good bye! and good ridance...**

**Me: NOOO! COME BACK... *Looks at audiance* We will come back after a word from our sponser**

**Review! And thank you to those special people that follow and review this story!**


	9. Kokoro Seychelles and Friends

"Shopping today! Yay!" I cheered and swung my purse around.

"I'm getting motion sickness…"

"Sorry Ice," I apologized to the key chains hanging out from my bag. I put in the code to let them out. "But guess what? I've got enough money to buy a new Kokoro!"

"Whoop-de-doo," Iceland cheered sarcastically and brushed off his jacket.

"Oh, get a girl! I want you to get a girl!" Amelia yelled.

"Ok, ok! I'll get a girl, maybe," I said. We walked into the square then turned and entered the Kokoro Shop. And I was surprised with a glomp.

"What in the world?" Iceland backed off, startled.

"Christine! Emil! Amelia!" my friend Katelyn and her tall Russia Kokoro bear hugged us. "Become one with mother Russia, da…" She let go of me and I dropped to the ground. "…and you get BUBBLES!" she popped bubble gum in front of my face.

"Don't do that!" I laughed. "What's with the bubbles?" Katelyn and Russia shrugged.

"Hello Christine, Iceland, and female America," Russia greeted with a childish grin.

"Hello Russia!" Amelia waved.

"Hello," Iceland said.

"Hey, Katelyn, what are you doing here?" I asked her. Katelyn held up a bag.

"Ivan wanted to buy some more vodka, so he bought some on his own with his heart points!" She tip-toed and petted Russia on the head. "Good Russia!" (Yes, she's that tall)

"Um… ok then."

"What brings you here Christine?" Katelyn asked.

"Oh, I'm going to buy a new Kokoro!" I squealed. "Come on Emil and Amelia!" I dragged my current Kokoros to the wall in the back of the shop that was simply covered with manga/anime characters.

"I want this one and this one and this one and-"

"Look! It's me as a guy! And it's England! Hey I found Vocaloids!" Amelia and I just stared at the wall.

"Ok, I trying not to get ones that my friends already have so… I really like Romania, Thailand, female Canada, Hong Kong, Seychelles, and- Ugh! I can't choose!"

"There are Vocaloids!" Amelia was pointing excitedly at Miku. "And chibi us!" She pointed at chibi Hetalians. "And chibi Vocaloids!" she pointed at another wall filled with various manga/anime characters. Again, we're staring hungrily at wall.

"Hey, where's Ice?" I looked around. "He's not helping us choose out a new buddy." We stopped our search for the right Kokoro and started to search the store for Iceland! Amelia and I split up to search the large store, looking through tall shelves and tables, filled with, well, stuff.

"Found him!" Amelia shouted to me and pointed at a figure. She had found him in the toy isle, next to a show case of animals.

"…" He was staring at a… stuffed puffin? A Kokoro puffin?

"Do you really, really, really want that?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Let me see if I have enough money."

"No I can buy it with my heart points," he said and picked up the puffin and took it to the nice cashier lady. She rung it up and showed him how to bring it to life (that kinda sounds creepy). He nodded and walked back to me slowly.

"… You know if I knew you liked puffins THAT much, then I would buy you more puffin stuff…"

"Okay." Iceland squeezed his puffin tightly, blushing slightly. "His name is Mr. Puffin."

"Yeah, I know that."

"Hey, y'all!" Amelia burst out from a pile of Kokoro goodies.

"HOLY SCHMOLLY, GUACAMOLE! What in the name of hetalians?" I yelped in surprise.

"Looky here! It's Maddie, and Alice, and Francine, and-"

"Ok! Ok! Huh, ok I'll get a Seychelles or something." I grabbed one off the shelf. "I don't want another one with a crazy or weird personality.

"What do you mean?" Amelia cocked her head.

"Never mind." I took out my wallet and bought Seychelles. She seems like a nice girl and I don't have a clue why people hate her and not any of the other girls (I'm not dumb, you yaoi fans).

"Ok here goes nothing." We walked out of the Kokoro shop and I read the number on the tag and typed it in.

"Hello!" a girl with dark brown pigtails and a blue dress said as she appeared before me.

"Aw yes! Gal friend powa! We should totally go shopping!" Amelia hugged Seychelles, who froze up but then smiled warmly.

I rolled my eyes. "We ARE shopping!"

"Hello, nice to meet you." Iceland greeted Seychelles, and then went back to doting on his now-alive puffin.

"Thank you! I'm Seychelles and I'm glad to be here!" she said brightly. All of us smiled and said…

"…And we're glad you're here, too!"

**This may as well be my last chapter. I lost my motivation and this story is kinda failed. sooo i don't know what else to say. Thanks people who read this**

**Stine chan out!**


End file.
